


Cloches

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M, References to 1984 - George Orwell
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 流动的钟到处都是。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	Cloches

James Moriarty看着墙上的那口钟，萌生了它或许并不属于这个世界，而是某个超维空间传递讯息的地点的奇妙想法。它走动，但是和寻常的时分秒并不一样；它时而也会停下，在某个时间点停下，秒钟跳动二的几次方又减去多少的次数，随后继续转动。  
他想到了那幅画，流动的钟到处都是。  
“一定是星际穿越把你的脑子搞坏了，或者是天体物理还是别的。”Moran打开补给舱。“到达下个星球的时候我们得记得搞点肉罐头蔬菜罐头以外的东西，我的味蕾都要变得麻木了——我这就去给那口钟换电池。”

-

事情的起因是一本书：《小行星动力学》。在此之前，Moriarty不过是杜伦大学一位受学生喜欢的教授而已，在大洋国并不出名。这本书的问世将他带到总部接受质询。在友爱部的一番问候之后，他被派遣走上了一台巨大的飞船。  
“只要您成功返航，那么这本书以及它带来的普适性将是惊人的。”O’Brien先生用力握了握他的手。  
他登上舱，走进驾驶室，才发现里面另外有人。一个同样穿着太空服的人，坐着也能看出他并不矮。但是给他一种野兽或异类的感觉？“Sebastian Moran，colonel of——不，天哪，不要糖，Pigeon。”  
那个人应该是在向他打招呼；Moriarty有些社交胆怯，难以确定自己是否想接近这样一个人；然后被打断了。  
“您好，Professor Moriarty，我是Pigeon，您的助理机器人，”这时他明白方才那人在同什么讲话。一台机器，原始得像是Moriarty在老大哥尚未诞生的儿时所见过的冰箱。“您好。”他也对机器点了点头。  
他走到座位上坐下，注意到那个名为Sebastian Moran的人正从窗面反映中注视着自己。

-

事实证明Sebastian Moran是非常易于相处的人。他足够疯狂。  
“您知道您为什么被派上这艘飞船吗？”  
Moriarty有过一些思考，但他决定先观察Sebastian的态度。“因为我提出了理论？”  
军官爆发出大笑，似乎这是什么能笑出新意的老掉牙的笑话。“My，my，不愧是数学教授，是不是？对政治很不敏感啊。”  
“那个词已经被从新话当中删去了。”  
“我说，这里他们收不到我们的信号，Pigeon可是我的人。你还不明白吗？这里没有老大哥，你可以说你想说的。”  
O’Brien也是这副嘴脸。Moriarty安静下来。“一切都是老大哥创作的，老大哥万岁。”  
他们彼此沉默地盯了对方一会儿，双双叹了口气。“说实话，我没看懂你写的东西。我到这里是他们发现友爱部对我没办法，想找个机会让我噤声。”他如此随意又无畏。  
Moriarty很难不欣赏和同意他，某种反抗的黑暗特质给他们带来了比言语更深切的联系。

-

他们在星际当中漫无目的地遨游，唯一的指南手册就是Moriarty那本长达652页的《小行星动力学》。为了纪念这一点，Sebastian Moran把书倒过来放在导航仪上。“现在全靠小行星保佑！”然后他就回休眠舱睡觉去了。  
Moran对待Pigeon像是对待自己的孩子，Moriarty注意到；缺少那种奴役下等生物的优越感。目前为止，他都还没有直接性地和Moran进行太多交流。不是他不想，只是尚未完全交付的信任让他不太愿意同人交流。O’Brien的虚伪嘴脸他已经看了个一清二楚，谁知道这个Moran装疯卖傻，实际上又是怎样的一个人？不过他很喜欢Pigeon，这个毫无城府的，甚至有些多嘴的机器人让他感到安心，虽然有些厌烦。现在驾驶室只剩下Moriarty一个人。他似乎和Moran达成了某种无言的默契，就是说两个人实行轮班制，除了交接班那些时候，其余时间都互相见不到彼此。  
Moriarty发现自己的书被反过来放，上面还有Moran随手做的批注：“看不出意义”“狗屁不通”（他有些惊讶Moran竟然还发现了一处语法错误）。说实话，他也不气恼，自己的书不是第一次被人批判看不懂了，但是发现语法错误还是头一次。他决定等Moran醒来问问他读的哪所文法学校。  
宇宙中是不分白天或者黑夜的。Moriarty盯着墙上的那口钟，它还在尽职尽责地工作着。事实上Moriarty提出的理论之一就是超维空间下时间的非连续性，即，超维空间内，所有时间都发生于一点。他曾经就此问题简短地朝Moran解释过，后者似懂非懂地点点头就睡觉去了。  
“Pigeon，现在是几点了？”那口钟是Moriarty要求带来的，是老式的发条钟，这也是老大哥出现之前的玩意。相比之下，Pigeon虽然看上去笨拙，却配备的无一不是最高级别的计算机。他想起来Moran第一天自我介绍时说了上校的军衔就被打断了。他很遗憾没有问问上校哪个军团的，以他的性子说不定会讲些课本以外的非光荣事迹。  
“禀告Moriarty教授，现在是伦敦时间14；26，再过两个小时您就可以享用下午茶了。”  
才过了一小时，Moriarty发现自己已经思考了Moran三次，并且两度希望Moran快快醒来。

-

飞船孤独地在外太空前进。按理说他们俩都该被孤独弄得发疯，但偏偏他们又都是很善于自处的人，对于孤独不以为然。很长一段时间内都是如此。直到某天，一颗恒星在他们眼前爆炸，按理说冲击波该震飞飞船，或者至少让它偏移原定轨道，但是没有。  
Moriarty唤醒了Moran。“上校先生，您看。”  
两个人惊异地望着这颗超新星，对于它的美充满因无法理解或过于理解的满心赞叹。  
“唉，我真爱您。”上校叹了口气，他那双像是瞎了的蓝灰色眼睛蓄满泪水。“我有种感觉，我怕很久之前我就认识您，您却因为不知道遗忘了什么而记不起来我。”  
这个人确乎是疯了，Moriarty觉得稀松平常。在老大哥的管理下，不疯的人要么是不值得言谈的傻瓜，要么是O’Brien。他不喜欢这名独裁者。他宁可和疯子们打交道，譬如所有被关在友爱部的人。但是现在他该说什么；Moriarty并不知道自己的心意，也不知道面对“我爱您”这样的句子，其他人除了性交还有什么能值得回报。  
于是他点点头，“有些事情很现实，上校，这是您说过的——现在您可以回去休息，时间还早。”他努力让自己的口吻听起来不那么像下命令。Moran摇了摇头，叫来Pigeon给自己倒了杯无糖咖啡。  
“已经没有咖啡了。”  
“糖水也没有了。”  
“没有面包。”  
“茶用完了。”  
“距离最近的星球补给站还有7.88个新日。”  
“驻守长官是Sir Augustus Moran。”  
Moriarty眼看着Moran一口酒喷了出来。“不去！”  
都是Moran，他仔细推想着：“他是你的什么家人？”  
家人，这也是旧话。新话里已经删掉了全部有关伦理以及家庭的词语。“父亲。”Moran把这个词念得像是“仇人”。Moriarty不了解他的过去，因此不予置评。但是他们的补给确实不足，“第二近的星球距离还有多远？”Moran问道。  
“36.94个新日。”听多少次，Moriarty都没有完全习惯Pigeon说话时那种不容置辩的冰冷口气。他不禁猜想Pigeon之所以不为O’Brien效力完全是因为对对方的甜言蜜语糖衣炮弹不为所动，只有Moran这样的疯子能容忍这样一台异化的人工智能。  
星际旅行让他很快地成熟起来，从开始话都不太说得出口的羞涩学者变成一个善于发号施令的数学教授。Moran没有按他说的去休息，这让他有些心烦意乱。他本想着利用Moran的休息时间，将方才电脑记录的超新星爆炸的数据进行一次汇总，不过这件事情本身也没与太大的目的性。  
“委屈您了，上校先生，但我想以目前的燃料状况，我们恐怕无法避免要去您父亲所居的星球。”  
Moriarty听到Moran的叹息，那不像是他那个年纪该发出的声音，就好像是有人往呼哧作响的风箱里填了一把木柴。下飞船的时候有人来迎接。Moran几乎是贴在Moriarty的身后。  
“我把你留在地球不是为了看你一身骂名在太空鬼混！还跟这个，这个”，见到Sir Augustus Moran之后Moriarty就明白为什么Moran并不愿见到自己的父亲，“这个同样被放逐的恶魔！同流合污，令人恶心！”  
“他不是你说的那类人。”Moran语调低沉痛苦。Moriarty见状，心里已经有了判断：“我的朋友，补给已经补充好了，走吧。”他的手搭在Moran的肩膀上，没有想到被Moran拉着，充满感激地，当着他父亲的面吻了吻。“我爱他，”他又一次听见这个疯上校激动地申明，“你的话下地狱去吧！”  
随后Moriarty扶着这个快要哭出来的人回了飞船，对于他两次表白闭口不提。他想，这是一种类似疯病的狂热，会随着机体新陈代谢自动消滅。在自己不确定之前，可以暂时放置不管。Pigeon向他们汇报物资获取情况。那一刻Moriarty由衷感谢宇宙友好互助条约比老大哥更持久稳定，否则他们很有可能要饿着肚子继续旅程。一切都是老大哥创作的，老大哥万岁。  
问题在于Pigeon又问了一句：“你们准备什么时候举行婚礼？”这句话让Moriarty彻底迷惑了。接着这个高级机器人开始耐心地从他们接触时升高的体温，加速的心跳等等诸如此类种种迹象，以此说明他们爱上了彼此。  
“很感谢你的努力，Pigeon，现在你可以下去了。”  
他们此行的目的就是要证明Moriarty的理论。但是Moran真诚的坦率与疯狂打动了他。他发现不去思考老大哥对他们的控制其实没那么困难。这里是完全封闭的，信息只会输入无法输出。换言之，他们仅仅拥有彼此。有关这个问题，Moriarty如今信任Moran不是O’Brien那边的人。爱，这不是任何一个存在于新生活的人能说出来的词。家庭、父亲、爱......Moran太旧了，旧得没法让人理解他如何在新世界生存下来，如果他没有疯掉的话。  
友爱部对于疯子束手无策。Moriarty又记下一条。  
这次换到Moran驾驶，Moriarty回休眠舱。Moran的眼睛还是血红色的。他叫来了Pigeon：“来瓶白兰地。”  
“现在是伦敦时间8：23，我不推荐您在此时饮酒。”  
“噢得了吧，Pigeon，你明白我多需要酒——他睡了吗？”  
“是的，上校。”  
穿着太空服的人叹口气，没有饮酒，熟练地点开自动驾驶，“记得在Moriarty醒的时候把我也叫醒。”

-

现在他们的作息统一了。Moriarty没去问为什么，问了大抵也是口齿不清的一番表白。  
那口石英钟还是尽职尽责地走着。Moriarty盯着那口钟入了迷，偶尔一偏头都会误以为自己不盯着看这钟它便停止走动。Moran不满地盯着钟：“我说，教授，您知道我们此行的目的是虫洞，对吧？”  
Moriarty恍若未觉地点点头。他察觉得到Moran的存在，但也就仅此而已。“您不觉得，这口钟在逐渐走慢吗？”  
“那是因为你盯着这口钟太久了，出现了幻觉。”  
James Moriarty看着墙上的那口钟，萌生了它或许并不属于这个世界，而是某个超维空间传递讯息的地点的奇妙想法。它走动，但是和寻常的时分秒并不一样；它时而也会停下，在某个时间点停下，秒钟跳动二的几次方又减去多少的次数，随后继续转动。  
他想到了那幅画，流动的钟到处都是。  
“一定是星际穿越把你的脑子搞坏了，或者是天体物理还是别的。”Moran打开补给舱。“到达下个星球的时候我们得记得搞点肉罐头蔬菜罐头以外的东西，我的味蕾都要变得麻木了——我这就去给那口钟换电池。”  
Moran取下那钟，端详表面片刻发现Moriarty所言非虚。“操。”Moriarty就听见他骂了一句脏话，然后把钟摔在地上。Pigeon移了过来，警告Moran这样做会破坏舱体，十分危险。Moriarty也移了过去，那口钟和虫洞有着莫大的联系，他当然不会放过这样一个绝佳机会继续自己的研究。他抓住Moran的手臂，拦住Moran进一步破坏钟的举动，把钟夺了过来。  
“我宁愿我和您一道死去，或者更好，在外太空游荡，再也不用回到电屏和老大哥面前，还有该死的那个O’Brien，他把一切都毁了。”疯子上校泪水涟涟，“只要没有这口钟，我们就都什么都没有发现，是不是，教授？”  
Moriarty这才意识到自己对Moran的感情已经到了无法抑制的地步，因为他这一席话就让自己想要放弃全部研究理论，和他一起流浪到宇宙尽头。  
“您明知道那不可能，上校。”他听见自己语调冷酷，“成功近在眼前。”  
“难道一个理论比我们的爱更加重要吗？”他的眼睛，Moriarty注意到，被泪水模糊地，比以往任何时候看上去都更像是瞎的。  
Moriarty站起身，“那些都是旧话，留给相信的人。”  
“可是我爱你，难道这毫无意义？”Moran挣开了Moriarty禁锢他的那只手，他的嘴唇因干裂而流血。  
Moriarty见状站起身来，拿着钟，郑重地重新把它挂起来：“当然有。他会让你在胜利之时站在我身边。”  
“你就没有想过自己失败会怎么样吗？”  
这下轮到Moriarty沉默了。他的心中从来只有胜利的赞歌，没有人教过他或者告诉他失败的滋味是怎样的。疯上校自以为抓住了机会，进一步打击这一点：“所有胜利都会辉煌地走向失败，传奇与希望身后空无一物。”  
“但我还想去。Moran，那是证明我的理论的唯一的方法。”  
“你明知道O’Brien是想让你来送死！”谵妄的神情浮现在Moran脸上。“我决不许，决不许这样的事情发生——”  
“如果是我自己想去呢？您要阻拦我唯一的希望吗？”  
Moran突然泄气一般垂下头。“您自己，您自己，唉！这正是爱情以及其他魔鬼令人痛苦的地方。您知道我没法拒绝您的任何请求。”  
“Pigeon，向虫洞全速前进。”Moriarty面无表情。

-

“经过测算，虫洞外围一分钟大致为正常时间7天左右。”  
Moriarty一脸激动，他的喜悦之情几乎是字面意义地涌现在屏幕上。他痴迷地望着那个黑色旋转着的天体，自己的不可思议毫不掩饰。“还从来没有人尝试过进入虫洞内部，Moran，您知道这对于人类科学——”  
“我不知道。”Moran没好气地答到。他现在全权负责驾驶飞船，留下Moriarty与沿途搜集的各类数据进行斗争。

-

“他疯了。”Moriarty一身冷汗跌坐在椅子上。方才他因为光速前进的飞船导致的过大惯性呕吐不止。现在他解决完污秽，系好安全带，一脸苍白。“他彻底疯了。”  
就在不久之前——时间现在也只是一种感觉——Moran打晕了Moriarty，自己利用推进舱独自进了虫洞，反作用力把原舱体推出虫洞外缘。现在原舱体动力不足，想要再推进虫洞已经是不可能。Pigeon比平日更加沉默。Moran是它的直系主人，而现在它的主人抛弃了他，更抛弃了它的现任主人，独自把自己放逐到未知领域。  
“距离最近的补给点在哪里？”Moriarty一脸冷漠。他们当然可以回去，不过没人知道虫洞内部如何，或许多元平行世界下他们根本无法找到原来的那个Moran，也可能他们无法回来......什么都会发生，而现在Moriarty只想把Moran带回现实世界。他要把他从时间手中夺回来。  
“43.26个新日，那里资源不足。”  
“次近的呢？”  
“102.97个新日，飞船燃料不足以支持。”

-

这里是个荒芜的星球，饥饿、困顿已经是蔓延的罪恶，无法遏止。没有人前来照应这艘飞船。困惑与迷茫写在他们脸上。他们行动如骷髅，迟钝、缓慢，而且呆滞。饥饿统治着这里。Moriarty明白自己在做什么：他要从这些活生生的人的嘴边夺走他们赖以生存的口粮，用于拯救一个可能现在已经完全不存在的人，一个和自己毫无血缘关系的被放逐者。James Moriarty一向自诩是个理智分子，笃信的只有科学和老大哥；然后他的世界尽数被一个疯子打破。  
回去的时候Pigeon问他：“您后悔吗？”  
“你后悔吗，Pigeon？”  
“我只是一个机器人，不具备人类的情感，只负责执行主人的指令。”  
“我也一样。”  
Pigeon没能分析出身为人类的Moriarty到底哪里和自己一样。Moran离开得太过突然，甚至没有利用Pigeon给Moriarty留下短讯或者口信。或许也是因为他根本不想知道Moriarty的反应。其他的Pigeon也分析不出来。原来在他们作息还没有统一的时候，疯上校曾经向它吐露心声，而一向尽职尽责的Pigeon则是把这些录音全部收集起来，以备它用。现在它在犹豫要不要把这些录音提供给Moriarty。后者正常进食正常工作的态度令它忧虑。  
“燃料足够飞行到下一个星球补给了。”  
“没有人说要去下一个星球，Pigeon，继续补给。”  
“好的。”  
或许Moriarty的确不需要罪恶感为他添加负担，面对这群将巧克力浓度下降当作可庆贺之事的民众而言，任何负疚都是最老掉牙的笑话。没有人抱怨，没有人发出诅咒，人人都是老大哥最忠实的臣下。  
Moriarty安静下来。“一切都是老大哥创作的，老大哥万岁。”这是曾经他对Moran说过的那句话，也是他在补给站说的话，现在他又说了一遍。“不用一直记录我们说的话，Pigeon，”他的语气温和，“之前我就怀疑你是O’Brien的卧底。  
“但是现在不一样。Moran已经失去神智，而且生还概率很小，这里也接受不到总部的信号，根据机器人三定律，你始终处在被动地位。现在你有两个选择：主动服从我的命令，或者保持沉默。  
“你是个高级机器人，Pigeon。”  
那个冰箱一样的笨重物体停止了工作。Moriarty试着手动重启它，发现它已经自毁程序，连内部存档一并烧毁了。在通往胜利与更长远的失败上，所有的牺牲都是必要的。  
Moriarty找人把这个机器人送到了废料场，随后一心在于威胁和利用自己的权限为飞船增加燃料。他决定会虫洞去寻找那个疯子，然后呢？他们是不可能再回地球了。当然，也没人想回去。或许真像是Moran说过的，他们要在外太空流浪至死。Pigeon已经被处理掉了，如果Moran还有什么“遗言”他也不可能再知道。

-

“我看到了一切。”Moran兴致冲冲地就要上来吻他，Moriarty极力掩饰自己的惊恐。虫洞内部的确如Moriarty所料，是超维空间，而且所有事件从生到死都在这一个空间内出现。他开始还被幼年的自己所惊诧，随后注意到有不明飞行物在他前方。那是推进舱，他意识到。Moriarty不善于驾驶飞船，对接的时候险些机毁人亡。  
推进舱里Moran坐在中间，手里拿着小行星动力学。原来是被他拿走了，Moriarty思忖。“爱情，死亡......我什么都看见了！”  
“请您不要再说这种胡话了。”  
“我爱您，您现在总该明白了，我之前就见过您，因为记忆不是一条单向河流，它是环形的，时间也并不真正存在。”  
“Pigeon的下场您看到了。背叛我，您也是一样的后果。”Moriarty努力使自己的语调变得阴鸷可怖，充满侵略性。但是没想到Moran冲他爽朗一笑：“我看到您为了我不顾一切。不论是承认不承认，James，这回你算是栽了。”  
“下一个目标，”Moran走回驾驶室，握着方向盘，“B612行星！”  
鉴于他看到了发生的一切，Moriarty无法确定Moran会做出什么改变或者保持事实。他们从老大哥的绝对控制下脱身，由疯癫掌控，投身进入未知。。


End file.
